Eyes of atiger Ears of a fox
by Sin-sug
Summary: Funny story about a dead clumsy girl- You have to read


EYES OF A TIGER EARS OF A FOX  
  
Notes for giggles: I re did the story ok.I hope this is a really good one. This is a story about a girl named Cindy Chang, who of course is a normal preteen girl. She has her ups and downs. Cindy must come over her problems as she is in Hogwarts. How her friends and teachers help her become the person she wants to be. You have to read this cause I don't want to tell the whole story.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't recognize the charrie.its mine and if you do its J.K. Rowlings.so please don't sue.  
  
Diagon Alley: One gray summers morning a girl with long scarlet hair and green eyes woke up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep sand out of them. As she did that a black cat stretched "Good morning Coal." The girl said yawning. Coal answered with a simple. "Meow." The girl gets out of her bed. She stretches and stands up. Instead of standing up though she tripped. The blankets caught around her foot. She fell right into the big fluffy rocker right by her bed. "Ow." She started to rub her head. She was use to it though.she was a klutz.the klutzes' klutz ever. She got up and walked t her dresser. Some cloths where already out for her. A pink belly shirt and some blue short shorts. Two scrunches where also put out. She took off her pajama top and slipped on the shirt. Her head got stuck in one of the sleeves and she jumped around the room trying to get it off. She tripped again, when she landed on the floor she managed to get her head in to the right hole. "That was painful."She said and walked back to her dresser and slipped on the shorts. "There we go..now for the hair." She pulled out her favorite brush and started to brush her long hair. After about 5 mins she pulled them into two piggy tails. "Well there we go. I look so cute. what do you think Coal?" Coal looked at her and then went back to sleep. "Stupid cat." She sighed. "Never gives me an option." She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. "Nanny De!!" She yelled. "I need my breakfast!" A tall slender woman came out of a door down the hallway. Her short gray hair was tucked under a cap and her slender body had shimmied its way into a black dress and a white apron. "Your breakfast is ready! Me' lady." She said while closing the door. "OK! And it's Cindy!" She said while skipping to the door Nanny De just opened. In mid skip she tripped and landed on her face. "Ow.." She mumbled and then got up again. She walked into the room. It was huge, it had a huge table in the middle of the room on which one side of it was covered in fruits, pancakes, waffles and the whole ten yards. She walked over to her place by the table, which was by Nanny De. "Good morning Nanny De." "Good morning young miss." The lady smiled. Her smile was sort crooked. "So can we start?" Cindy said looking at the food and licking her lips. She loved the site of food, and she was really hungry. "Yes we may start eating." She said this and picked up her plate and started to pile food on it. "Yeah!!!!!!!" Cindy grabbed her plate and started to pile a whole bunch of food. She 1st grabbed some pears and oranges. Then she grabbed some pancakes and some waffles. She poured a whole bunch of maple syrup onto the waffles and pancakes. "Woh, miss slow down. We don't want you to get a stomachache during our trip to Diagon Alley. Now do we?" "No we don't." She said swallowing a giant piece of a waffle. She picked up her pair and took a small bite out of it. "So when we go to Diagon Alley where are we going 1st?" She swallowed the piece of pear. "I'm full." "Well 1st we have to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Nanny De said pushing the plate away from her and getting up. "Ready to go?" "Yes. I am." Cindy said as she got up. "Will Papa be there?" She wondered if her papa would be there cause he promised he would. She hadn't seen him about 4 month and in his letter he promised to go shopping with her. "Sorry Miss, he can't something came up." She said pushing Cindy out of the door. "Oh." She sighed, he always broke his promises. She walked over to the coat rack and picked up her scarf, her coat and her hat. She put on her wooly pink scarf, and then she put on her pink fuzzy jacket and then her pink hat. She then went to the closet and pulled out a pair of pink tennis shoes. She slipped them on and walked over to the fireplace. "Ready Nanny De!" "Ok." Nanny De came out of the living room with a big brown bag. Cindy gave her a weird look and Nanny De knew what she was thinking. "This is just for the money." She grabbed a hand full of flu powder and gave a hand full to Cindy. "Here you go, you know what to do." She stood off to the side. "Ok." Cindy tripped into the fireplace. She stood up, dusting off her cloths, and then yelled. "DIAGON ALLEY!!" All of a sudden Nanny De couldn't be seen, Cindy had disappeared. All Cindy could see was green flames. About 10 mins later Cindy found her self-flying out of another fireplace, head 1st. "Eeck!!!!!!!!" She flew right into a boy, a cute boy. "Oww." She said rubbing her forehead. "Are you ok?" The boy said looking down at her. He had brownish hair, and hazel eyes. "Yah..I think soo." She said looking at him. 'Wow, he's cute' She thought looking into his eyes. "Well that's good. Now get off of me!" He said pushing her off. Then he left. 'What a rude boy. *Humph*' She thought and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who the.." "Don't worry me' lady. People are like that." Cindy looked at Nanny De weird then shook her head. "Now lets go to Gringotts. Do you have your key?" "Yes I do Nanny De." She said and skipped off to Gringotts. About 5 min later they where at Gringotts. Cindy walked up the stairs into the magnificent building. She tripped again," Why does that always happen? Why?" She got p and continues to walk. "Are you ok Miss?" Nanny De said catching up to Cindy. "Yes I am." Cindy said while looking at the big doors of Gringotts. Nanny De went ahead of Cindy and opened the doors. She signaled Cindy to hurry up. Cindy did and went inside. Inside was full of Goblins and other wizarding families. The goblins looked so mean, Cindy shivered. They both walked up to a goblin and Cindy asked. "Mr. Goblin, sir, can you take me to my vault?" "Yes I shall if you, little miss, have your key. And second I am a lady." 


End file.
